A Very DigiDestined Halloween
by Ganzyyy
Summary: [I'm very bad at summaries.] What happens when you let Haru be one of the people in charge of the Halloween party for all the other DigiDestined? A Prank ensues along with a very hilarious costume unveiling. Fluffiness with Izzy/OC and friendship with Tai/OC Happy Halloween! Rated T for safety


HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! Since my Strength of the Heart story isn't getting all lovey dovey with Haru and Izzy yet... I thought all the Izzy lovers out there might enjoy this. It's set in their first year of college together! And I was bored and felt like writing this. I apologize if anyone thinks the characters are OOC. Since we don't see them in college I kind of just guessed based on what I remember from Adventure and 02!

* * *

><p><strong>A Very DigiDestined Halloween<strong>

"What... the hell... is this?" Tai asked as he walked into his apartment. There were black and orange streamers hanging from the ceiling, balloons of the same color scattered across the room, cardboard cutouts of Bakemon, Mummymon, Myotismon, Phantomon, and Raremon plastered around all the walls. He looked at the guilty culprits: Haru and Kari.

Kari never looked at him, but Haru smiled brightly at her best friend. "Tai! Perfect timing!" She cheered as she held up a cardboard cutout of SkullGreymon. "So are you against this one or...?" She smiled innocently as she held on to picture.

Tai just looked at her completely mystified. "What did you do to our apartment?" He asked.

"We're holding a Halloween party! It's been some time since all of us were together." She said but then noticed the extremely confused look on Tai's face. "Didn't... Kari tell you?"

At that, they both looked at Kari. She glanced over with a sheepish smile. "I might have... forgotten?"

"Kari!" Haru groaned but laughed. She turned to Tai who was rubbing his head in frustration. "Oh come on..." She nudged him slightly. "It's just the other DigiDestined and us. No harm, no foul." She smiled brightly at him when she glanced over. "I'll throw out the SkullGreymon photo." She offered which made Tai finally crack a smile and laugh.

Tai looked at Kari who was giving him puppy-dog eyes, and then at Haru who was smiling at him expectantly. He knew he couldn't say no to either of him. One was his little sister who he would do anything for, and the other his best friend who he also considered his sister and he could never say no to either. "Fine..." He mumbled with an exasperated sigh.

"Yes!" The two girls jumped up and hugged each other.

He watched as Haru tore up the SkullGreymon poster and threw it in the trash. He was glad that she had asked before putting it up. However, it had seemed to him that she was planning to throw it out anyway. She always seemed to know how he was going to react to things. It's why they got along so well. "So is everyone coming?" Tai asked causing Haru to nod. "Even Joe and Cody?" Since the two always seemed to have studying and Kendo that prevented them from doing anything.

"Yup!" Haru said as she stood and walked back toward her bedroom. Tai followed her leaving Kari to hang up more streamers. Haru took out some Halloween themed plates, napkins, and cups from her bag. They were orange with black bats. It made Tai think of Myotismon and that stupid DemiDevimon that was such a pain in the ass back then. Haru turned and saw him looking at the things. "Do you want to help set up?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah." He took the items from her hand and carried it out and set it on the counter.

Haru walked out behind him and placed the box of plastic silverware beside the other things. Tai removed the plastic protection from the cups. Haru took three cups from the pile and filled them with the silverware. Forks, spoons, and knives each had their own little cup container. Tai removed the rest of the plastic from the plates and napkins. "I'll take these!" Haru said cheerfully as she placed them in the napkin holder she had bought earlier that year for their apartment.

"Where do you want the dishes?" He asked when she walked out of the kitchen toward her bedroom.

"Just leave them by the napkins!" She called out from her bedroom. Tai nodded and did just that. When he turned back around, Haru was opening a package. "I bought a tablecloth." She said handing him a piece of the plastic cloth. "Since everything was orange, Kari and I thought a black one with orange pumpkins would contrast nicely." She explained while they opened it up.

Tai laughed as they draped it over the table. "You girls and your colors..." He teased earning a small glare from his best friend. "Kidding! Kidding..." He said before he received Haru's wrath.

"Idiot..." She mumbled as she walked back into the common room. "Hey Kari," she said catching the younger woman's attention. "Do you need my help or can I go get the food?"

Kari smiled at her. "I'm fine! Almost done actually." She said looking at the decorated room. "Can you pick up the stuff for the punch on your way back as well?" She asked with pleading eyes.

Haru smiled and nodded. "Fine by me." Haru smirked and Kari laughed. "I'm gonna take Tai with me to help carry the stuff alright?" Kari nodded. "We'll be back shortly." She called as she grabbed her bag from the kitchen and put on a light jacket. "Come on Tai!" She pulled the guy out of the apartment. "We've got food to pick up!"

"Hey! Wait!" Tai protested as she pulled him out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Tai grumbled as they walked down the street. "Can't we get a cab?" He complained. "It's cold..."<p>

"Well you should have grabbed a coat." Haru said annoyed.

"And who's fault was it that I couldn't get one?" He glared back at her.

"It's not like I stopped you..." She said with an eye roll. "Stop being such a baby..."

Tai just stared at her dumbfounded. "You dragged me out of the house and down the street!" He yelled but then stopped as others started to stare and whisper at the scene he was making. "Why did I agree to live with you again?"

Haru laughed this time and linked arms with him. "Oh come on... living with me isn't that bad." She smiled causing him to roll his eyes at her antics, but he smiled nonetheless. "But if you really do want to hear the reasons... One! You didn't want to live with your parents anymore while going to the University of Tokyo. Two! I needed somewhere to stay while attending University of Tokyo as well. Three! And _you _were the one that asked me."

Tai smirked at her and Haru frowned. "You're forgetting the fourth reason!" He sang cheerfully as they walked down the sidewalk.

"What are you talking about?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "There is no fourth reason..."

"Number four!" He cheered happily as he moved his left arm to drape over her shoulders. "You got cold feet when Izzy asked you to live with him!"

Haru's eyes widened. "W-what!" Tai felt her shoulders stiffen. "Who told you that?" Tai raised an eyebrow that she didn't even try to deny the statement. "Did Izzy come to you?" She asked in a panic as she tried to figure out how he knew.

"It's true?" Tai asked blinking which caused Haru to stop and stare at him wide eyed. Suddenly she felt panic ripple through her. She turned to bolt, but Tai had seen it in her eyes and was already gently holding her arm. He dragged her into a local shop, but Haru was too dazed and wild to notice where they were. Tai sat her down at a table. "Here." He handed her a vanilla ice cream cone with chocolate jimmies. "Eat it and relax a little."

Haru took the ice cream and smiled. Vanilla with chocolate jimmies were her favorite. "Thanks." She mumbled. She looked over and noticed Tai eating his own cone. He didn't look at her or ask her any questions while he ate, and Haru was happy for that. It was quiet for some time, but Haru knew she couldn't keep what happened secret for too long. "It was before you asked me if I wanted to be your roommate." She mumbled, licking her ice cream.

Tai glanced at her and then looked out the window. He knew that if he didn't look at her, it made it easier for her to open up. Haru also knew that just because he wasn't watching her didn't mean he wasn't listening. "You know how I ended up in America with my dad's parents?" He nodded. "Well after Valentine's Day last year," Haru ignored the smirk on Tai's face, "I had to go back. Well... Izzy and I kept in touch like I did with you."

"Or more so." Tai was smiling brightly.

Haru waved a hand dismissing him. "Anyway... I really wanted to come back to Japan so when you told me that you were applying to the University of Tokyo, I decided to do the same. When I told Izzy, he told me he was doing the same thing as well."

Tai nodded. "Yeah, Izzy and I talked about what school to go to. He helped me study for the exam to get in." He said still eating his ice cream cone.

"Well... I studied, got in..." Haru said and Tai chuckled - mentioning something about how it was such a big surprise that the smarty pants Rue was able to get into the university. "Oh shut your mouth." Haru said annoyed but there was still a smile on her face. "Anyway, I told you both through email that I got in." She had finished the ice cream and now she was nibbling on the cone slowly. "Izzy replied first saying that he was excited to go to school together, and he mentioned something about getting an apartment..."

"You didn't answer right away did you?" Tai said looking back at her finally. He was also chewing on his cone.

She shook her head. "No... Then you answered as well - excitedly saying that we should be roommates." They both laughed remembering the message she got in all capital letters. "And I instantly said yes to you and told Izzy that I had already made plans to find an apartment with you."

"Rue... Were you afraid?" Tai asked confused and surprised at the unnatural emotion coming from Haru. He watched as she continued to nibble on the ice cream cone. "Come on Rue... you can talk to me."

She continued nibbling, but looked up at him. "Who... told you?" This time Tai shifted slightly, and took a bite out of the cone as he thought of what to say. "Was it Izzy?" She pressed.

He nodded and before she could say anything else, he spoke. "Izzy came to me the next morning." He said with a sigh. "He was... furious." Haru stared at him with wide eyes. "Well... maybe I should say that he was... aggravated. The most aggravated... pissed... I'd ever seen him actually."

"You're kidding..." Haru mumbled. Her and Izzy were fine. It never really affected them much. They were still together, and in fact... they were better than ever from her perspective! And Izzy never really seemed upset about her living with Tai. At least not when they were together. "Why... why didn't he tell me?" She asked sadly.

"Probably because he knew you weren't ready to move in with him, but that doesn't mean he wasn't upset." Tai shrugged. "You know how he gets sometimes when we're together." Haru looked down remembering the fits of jealously he used to get when she and Tai hung out. "He gets we're like siblings, but he still worries..." Haru nodded. "He actually came to me and threatened that if I ever touched you, he'd beat the shit out of me." He chuckled thinking back on the memory, but then laughed at the horrified eyes of Haru. "Relax... be happy that the guy cares about you enough to threaten his friend!"

"But still!" She shouted in embarrassment. "I can't believe he did that! Why wouldn't he just talk to me about it?!"

"You should just ask him yourself." Tai said. "I think he knew how happy you were just to come back to Japan that he wasn't going to upset you by saying something so selfish..." Tai watched as her upset facial expression softened. She was staring at what was left of her ice cream cone in a loving manner. "I just don't understand why you said no..." He stated looking at her expression.

"What?" Haru asked confused.

"Well... Izzy comes over almost every day after class." Tai began to explain. "He keeps clothes in our apartment, and you keep clothes at his. Sometimes you stay the night there and others he stays at our place..."

"So what's your point?" Haru said narrowing her eyes.

"So what I'm saying is that you guys practically live together already." Tai said flatly. "So why did you say no?" He asked seriously, but saw Haru stiffen. "Come on Rue..."

"Fine!" She yelled and crossed her arms with a huff. "I guess I was nervous... I know that we've been getting closer but I'm only eighteen and a freshman at a university! I just..." She couldn't finish her statement.

"You were afraid." Tai said knowingly. "You should tell Izzy that yourself. Clear the waters a little." He offered and Haru nodded.

"Maybe I will." She said with a small smile. She sighed and suddenly stood causing Tai to look at her confused. "Come on!" She said smiling brightly pushing her uncertainties to the back of her mind. "If we don't hurry and get those drinks and food, everyone will beat us home!"

Tai laughed and quickly followed after the running girl. "Hey wait Rue!" He said laughing.

"Better keep up Taichi!" She smiled jokingly.

"Very funny!" He said catching up to her as she slowed to a walk. "Man those soccer practices are really making you faster."

"Hey... if I want to be a starter than I've got to work for it!" She stopping shortly to put her hands on her hips. "You know how much I'm hoping for this."

"I know... I was just kidding." He said sticking his tongue out at her. He continued to follow her to get the food. "Anyway... is this party a costume party or..."

Haru smirked. "Oh... it's a costume party alright!"

"But I didn't get a costume!" Tai yelled and Haru's smirk looked downright evil. "What did you do?"

"Oh... Kari and I may have put a costume together for you!" She giggled. "Don't worry! You'll love it. I guarantee!"

"What is it?" He asked narrowing his eyes, but Haru simply giggled. "Come on! What is it?" He asked as she walked away laughing loudly this time.

"You'll find out!" She sang happily.

* * *

><p>Haru and Tai walked with arms and hands full of food. Tai was still cross about Haru not telling him about his costume. In all honesty, he was probably going to hate them when he found out what his costume was going to be. But in all honesty... this was a once in a life time opportunity for Kari and Haru to get back at him for all the stupid pranks he pulled on them when they were younger.<p>

Haru looked down at her watch. "Ugh..." Haru complained. "People are going to show up before we finish setting up." She said when they got back to the apartment. When she saw their apartment, her mouth dropped open. Tai's face matched hers. Kari had turned their place into a Halloween wonderland.

"Woah... Kari..." Tai said amazed.

Suddenly Kari appeared and glared at the two of them. "Finally!" She ran over and grabbed the bags from them. She was already dressed in her costume as a princess. She was wearing a short strapless pink dress with white gems on the bust. She had white strappy heels, a pearl necklace and pearl earrings. Her hair was done up in a cute up-do with a tiara. She also had long white gloves that went up to her bicep. Her makeup was also done to perfection.

Haru was surprised. "Wow! Kari! You look fantastic!"

"Enough of me!" She said annoyed but the blush showed her happiness at being given a compliment.

"I reject it." Tai said looking at his younger sister.

"Oh shut up Tai!" Haru huffed. "She looks gorgeous!"

"Thanks Haru." Kari smiled. "Tai put the food on the table. Haru, come with me." She said pulling Haru toward her room.

"O... okay." Tai said while he watched Kari pull a terrified Haru away.

* * *

><p>Haru looked at the outfit Kari placed on her bed. "Kari... this isn't the outfit we planned together."<p>

"I made some adjustments. Come on! Get undressed! We have to hurry!" She said and started pulling at Haru's clothes.

"Okay!" Haru said taking off her own clothes. She pulled on the tight strapless black dress. "Are you sure about this? Where's the tail supposed to go?" She asked.

Kari pushed her toward Haru's desk where there was a mirror. She sat Haru down in the chair. "Who needs a tail? You'll be sexy without one!" Haru shook her head. "Don't move. I want to curl your hair. Do your nails while I'm doing this." Kari ordered.

"Fine." Haru sighed with a smile. She took out the bottle and began to paint her nails black to match the black dress. After about 15 minutes, Kari finally finished her hair. "Wow..." Haru said looking at her blonde hair. Kari placed the cat ears so that some of Haru's hair was in front as well as in the back so it looked like she actually had cat ears. "This is amazing."

Kari turned Haru in her chair and smirked. "Now let's give you the smoky eyes that'll make Izzy turn his head and drop his jaw."

Haru laughed as Kari prepared her materials. "So this was your plan all along!"

Kari smiled sweetly. "Of course. Now don't move so I can do this perfectly, and when I'm done with this... I have the most perfect heels for you to put on." Haru only laughed nervously as Kari scolded her for moving again.

* * *

><p>Tai put everything together and sat around waiting for Kari and Haru to finish getting ready. He didn't know where his costume was so he just sat on the couch waiting for people to arrive. The door bell rang and he quickly got up to answer the door. When he opened it, he saw a person covered with a white sheet and the eyes cut out. Tai looked down at the brown dockers and laughed. "Joe is that you?!"<p>

"Hey Tai." Joe said laughing as well as he pulled the sheet up to show his laughing face. "Where's your costume?"

"Oh... Kari and Haru have it, but they are still getting ready." Tai explained and Joe nodded.

"Hey Tai!" Tai looked behind Joe and saw Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Cody.

"Hey guys! Nice costumes." Tai said ushering them into the apartment. "Kari and Haru in the back getting ready. You can help yourself to the food and drinks."

Davis walked in dressed as a mummy. He was wearing black pants, but nothing on top. And he was wrapped in ripped up cloth. Cody went for the more traditional ninja look. He wore black pants, a long sleeve black t-shirt, a black ski mask, and a plastic sword. Ken was dressed up as a werewolf. Tai guessed that Yolei made his costume. He had black makeup on his nose with lines drawn to look like whiskers. He had fuzzy ears on his head, and fuzz glued to his shoes. He had ripped pants and a ripped shirt as well as fuzzy gloves. Yolei's outfit made Tai think of Hawkmon. She had her hair down and a headband with feathers sticking up in the back. She had a tan dress, a brown belt, brown boots and a beaded necklace. He had a feeling that she was supposed to be dressed as Pocahontas.

The next batch to show up was Sora, TK, and Matt. Tai just stared at Matt. "Are you serious Matt?"

Matt just stared at him. "What?"

"You dressed like a rockstar." Tai deadpanned. "You dressed like yourself."

"And it was the cheapest costume I've ever had to buy." Matt laughed and so did Tai.

"You guys look good though." He smiled at Sora the witch and T.K. the prince. Sora wore a flowing black dress, black boots, a gray belt, a black hat, a gray necklace, and gray and black makeup. T.K. wore blue jeans, a puffy white shirt, and red cape. He wore black lace up boots, and a crown on his head.

"Thanks." They said walking in. Sora and Matt went to see the others. T.K. looked around and looked back at Tai. "Where's Kari?"

"Oh... She's still helping Haru get ready." He explained. "They should be out shortly." T.K. nodded and walked in. Tai sighed as he waited for the last group to come: Mimi and Izzy.

The doorbell rang and in came Izzy and Mimi. Mimi wore a short white tutu dress with plane white heels, and a pair of white wings attached to her shoulders. Her hair was once again brown and a little longer. In her hair she wore a headband that had a halo connected to it. She had white and silver eye shadow and glittered lips. She walked in and pecked Tai on the cheek. "Hi Tai." She said smiling and wiping the glitter off his cheek.

"You look good!" He said smiling brightly.

"Thanks! Where's your costume?" She asked confused.

Tai sighed. "Haru and Kari haven't given it to me yet." He said annoyed causing Mimi to giggle because she knew what the two had in plan. She was actually looking forward to it. Tai looked at Izzy who was looking around the room. He was wearing black jeans, black shoes, and a long sleeve black shirt that matched his black eyes and contrasted with his maroon colored hair. Around his neck he wore a maroon cape. His maroon hair was parted to the left and gelled. He had black eyeliner on which Tai could only assume had something to do with Mimi. "If you're looking for Haru, Kari is still working on her." Tai laughed causing Izzy to laugh as well. Tai noticed the younger man was also wearing fangs - something Tai had to guess was also because of Mimi.

"It's fine." Izzy shrugged and walked in to see the rest

* * *

><p>"Finished!" Kari said and Haru stared at her makeup in awe. "You look amazing."<p>

"You did an amazing job." Haru said staring at her face in the mirror. Kari was putting on Haru's heels while Haru was admiring herself. "Is this really me?" She asked amazed.

"Oh, it's you." Kari said pulling the girl up to her feet. "And it's time for the world to see you miss Kitty Cat." They opened Haru's bedroom door and walked out into the common room where everyone was laughing and talking. Halloween music was playing in the background and some were swaying slightly. Kari noticed T.K. right away. "I'm going to go say hi to T.K. and then I'm going to get Tai into his costume." Both girls snickered evilly.

"Alright." Haru said looking around at everyone's costumes, laughing slightly. Her eyes finally landed on Izzy. He was staring at her with wide eyes. He was standing next to Tai who was also staring on amazed. Did she really look that different? She wondered to herself. She walked over and admired Izzy's outfit. The clothes he was wearing outlined his growing muscles. She also noticed that he had fangs and eyeliner on. She was going to make a joke about it, but she thought he actually looked good with it on. She sauntered over and smiled at him. "Hey handsome." She said running a hand down his cheek and under her chin.

"Hey..." He stared amazed at her outfit. "Cat?"

"Yeah." She smiled and laughed. She turned around and stuck her butt out. "But without the tail!"

Izzy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "You make a cute tailless cat." He whispered in her ear.

"And you make a prodigious vampire." Haru smiled brightly at the use of his favorite word. The comment made Izzy laugh and kiss her cheek. Still in Izzy's arms, she looked over at Tai who was watching Mimi with a smile. "You need to get your costume on!" She sang happily. "Kari!" The blonde sang getting her "little sister's" attention. "I think Tai needs his costume." She said smiling.

"Oh! Right!" Kari detached herself from T.K. and grabbed her brother's hand. "Come on Tai!" She pulled him to his room.

"What do you guys have planned?" Izzy asked whispering into Haru's ear.

The breath on her neck sent a shiver down her spine. "Wouldn't you like to know." She smirked planting a kiss on his lips. "Don't worry." She said placing a hand on his cheek. "You'll enjoy this." She giggled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Tai screamed from his room. "I AM NOT WEARING THIS!" Suddenly his door flew open. "Kari! What are you doing?! Hey! No! Stop!" Tai fell out of his room from what Haru could only assume was because Kari kicked him out.

Haru bust out laughing. "YOU!" He yelled at Haru. "THIS WAS YOUR IDEA!" He was wearing a full pink bunny suit.

"You're so cute!" Haru laughed as she turned around, laughing into Izzy's chest.

Tai glared at her. Kari was smiling, proud of what they had done. "This is just revenge for all those tricks you played on us." She smiled. "Accept it well." She said seriously.

"Fine." He said crossing his arms and walking into the party.

"I think you look adorable." Mimi said hugging the cute little pink bunny.

Izzy was laughing and had tears in his eyes. Haru smiled. After hearing Tai's story that afternoon, she had a feeling that he'd enjoy his friend's discomfort. She grabbed his hand and tugged it slightly. "I have another surprise for everyone!" She whispered excitedly. "Even Kari doesn't know about this one!" They walked into Haru's room and she pulled out a box of white sheets.

Izzy picked one up. "These look like Bakemon..." He mumbled.

"Yup." Haru said sitting down and typing away at her computer. She brought up a portal to the Digital World and held up her Digivice. "I'm feeling like doing a lot of pranks. It must be the Halloween spirit!" She held up the Digivice and the gate opened. "Come on out guys!" She sang. The portal let out a bright light and their Digimon partners came falling out landing on Haru and Izzy. They looked at each other and laughed.

Haru stood up and Kudamon crawled up her leg and rested on her shoulder. He rubbed his head against hers and Haru smiled. "Hey..." She pet him slightly. She looked over at Izzy and saw him hugging Tentomon. For some reason she asked herself why she did deny Izzy when he asked about the apartment. She snapped herself out of it. "Okay guys! Let's play a prank." She handed them each a sheet. "You guys are going to dress up as Bakemon and scare the other DigiDestined." She explained as they got dressed. "Once you give them a good scare, you can reveal yourselves!"

They all cheered and ran out of the room. There were a bunch of screams causing Haru to laugh loudly along with Izzy. Eventually the screams turned into laughter. "HARU!" They all yelled. "YOU ARE WORSE THAN TAI!"

She looked at Izzy and pouted. "Am I really worse than Tai?" She asked with a quivering lip.

He shrugged, no longer affected by her cute moments. "Sometimes."

She scoffed, faking hurt. "You sir are a cruel, cruel man." She walked over and knelt down kissing him gently causing Kudamon and Tentomon to look away a little embarrassed. "How about now?" She asked.

"Better. Much better than Tai." Izzy said in a daze causing Haru to smile brightly.

* * *

><p>The rest of the party went without a hitch. Everyone had fun. They danced, sang, and ate food together. Eventually, the Digimon went home, and people gradually began to leave. Joe left first saying something about studying for an exam. Followed by Davis and Cody. Then Ken and Yolei left together. Kari and T.K. disappeared somewhere along the line, and Matt and Sora said goodbye together. Tai and Mimi stayed in the common room with Izzy and Haru.<p>

Izzy stood from his spot beside Haru on the couch. "I think I'm going to head out." It seemed like Mimi was going to spend the night with Tai again. They were being all lovey dovey on the couch. He started walking toward the door.

Haru jumped off the couch and caught up to him. "Hey..." She grabbed his arm. "Stay." She gave a little tug. You have clothes here you can wear." Izzy frowned but then nodded and let Haru lead him to her bedroom. She pulled out a dark green nightgown for herself and a pair of gray sweat pants for Izzy. They both changed and Haru sighed, happy to get out of the outfit - especially the heels.

She turned around and saw Izzy lying on the bed. He was just watching her. "What?" She asked suddenly feeling a little embarrassed, but he only smiled at her. "Stop staring!" She said laughing and throwing one of her throw pillows at him.

Izzy laughed. "Sorry... I was just admiring you." He said honestly. "You're beautiful." He reached out and held her hand. He pulled her to the bed, and she gladly curled up against his bare chest. "How did I get so lucky with you?"

Haru smiled and pecked him on the lips. "I could ask you the same thing." Izzy chuckled causing his chest to shake making Haru smile. They stayed cuddled like that for a while, but the talk she and Tai had earlier that day made her frown.

She rolled onto his chest and looked down at him. He smiled at her and gently brushed some of her hair out of her face. He noticed she was still frowning. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

She ran a hand through his gelled hair. She glared at the sticky stuff. "I don't like your hair gelled." She stated. "I can't run my hands through it."

"That's what's bothering you?" He laughed again.

"No... actually..." She mumbled. She paused and Izzy waited for her to continue. "Why didn't you tell me you were upset about me living here with Tai?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

Izzy stared at her wide eyed. "Did... Tai tell you...?" He asked and she nodded. Izzy sighed with a huff. "You were excited about coming back... and I trust you." He leaned up and kissed her lips. "You and Tai are like family. I get that. And now that I think about it... I rushed into it as well. I'm sorry." He mumbled as he stroked her cheek.

"You know I love you right?" She asked looking into his black eyes.

"Yeah, I do." He hugged her tightly. "I love you too."

Haru felt a blush creep across her face and quickly hid her face against Izzy's chest. "Maybe next year." She mumbled against her chest, but Izzy couldn't hear it.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said a little louder.

"Hey..." He mumbled trying to look at her face, but she simply pressed her face against his chest harder. "Come on... tell me!" He laughed when she shook her head back and forth rapidly. Her hair tickling his bare chest. "Alright fine..." He mumbled rolling onto his side so that they both had their heads on the pillow. "Sleep well." He whispered kissing the top of her head and turning off the light.

Haru wrapped her arms around Izzy's torso and his arms wrapped around her waist. "I was afraid." She finally whispered. She felt Izzy shift and she knew he was listening. "Honestly... Tai's right." She said hating to say those words. "I got cold feet, and I was afraid at how fast we were moving forward in our relationship." She snuggled her face into the crook of his neck and she felt him pull her against him tighter. "But I really do love you." She said with a shaky voice. "I'm so sorry I made you upset."

Izzy kissed the top of her head again, letting his lips linger. He let her vanilla scent relax him as he rubbed small circles at the base of her back. "You have nothing to apologize for." He whispered against her hair. "I understand. Just get some sleep now."

"Next year." She said against his neck.

"What?" He asked confused.

"That's what I said earlier. Next year. Maybe next year we can... live together." She felt her heart race at the thought of living with Izzy.

He smiled brightly even though she couldn't see it. "Yeah... maybe, but we'll get there when we get there, Rue." Haru smiled brightly. She couldn't have been more lucky to end up with a guy like Izzy.


End file.
